Un deseo a una estrella fugaz
by Satti
Summary: One-shoot. Un día Alice pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz: ser feliz. ¿Se cumplirá? Atención: al final hay spoilers de Amanecer, si no lo leíste no leas este fic.


**Aviso: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo para jugar un ratito con ellos :D**

**Vuelvo a avisar que al final hay spoilers de Amanecer, si no lo leíste y no te querés arruinar el libro no leas este fic.**

**Ah!, casi me olvido. Este fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga Cachulina, que hoy cumple 15 años :D**

**____________________________________**

**Un deseo a una estrella fugaz**

Ese era un día más en su vida. Vacío, como siempre. Desde que estaba en ese lugar, ella "dejó" de existir. Mejor dicho, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba de por vida, su alegría, su alma, todo, se habían esfumado.

Lo único que tenía para hacer era pensar en su futuro perdido, algo demasiado irónico, ya que ella podía predecir el futuro. Eso ocurrió cuando tenía aproximadamente 17 años, y desde entonces, después de sus visiones, en su ciudad ocurrían cosas horribles.

Las cosas que ella veía.

Sus padres se habían asustado demasiado: eran de una familia con muy buena reputación, y no podían permitir que eso se viera arruinado por una "rareza" que era su hija mayor, a la que ya no consideraban como tal.

Por eso, habían tomado una drástica decisión: internarla en un psiquiátrico, y hacerla pasar por muerta, para que en la ciudad no se levantaran sospechas.

Ni Cynthia la pequeña hermana de esta chica, supo de la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de esa "muerte".

Pero… ¿de qué chica estoy hablando? De una muy especial: chiquita, tanto que su cuerpo no aparenta su edad, y de pelo puntiagudo y negro.

Claro que hablo de Mary Alice Brandon.

Ella suspiró y se levantó de su cama, en silencio, y con mucho cuidado. Caminó unos metros, alerta a cualquier movimiento que se produjera fuera de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, asomó su pequeña cara (que tenía facciones más parecidas a las de un duende que a las de un humano) hacia el marco de la ventana cerrada, y observó a través de la pequeña abertura presente.

Era de noche, una noche muy oscura, como su vida. Las estrellas brillaban apenas, casi sin vida, como acompañando a Alice en su pena. El suelo cubierto de pasto color verde oscuro apenas resaltaba de la oscuridad del cielo por el rocío de medianoche. Sobre él había hojas de distintos tonos de marrón caídas de los árboles, al ser otoño.

Era un paisaje hermoso, pero algo…triste.

_O ya me volví verdaderamente loca, o pareciera que todo estuviera como yo_, pensó Alice, todavía mirando fijamente afuera.

Ella siempre esperaba una cosa, que quería ver de chiquita: que pasara una estrella fugaz. Según lo que se decía, uno tenía que pedir un deseo que, después de un tiempo, se cumplía.

Desde que la habían llevado allí, ella tenía un solo deseo que quería cumplir, no miles como de niña. Todas las noches, esperaba que pasara la dichosa estrella.

Pero nunca lo hacía.

Hasta ese mismo día.

Porque, de pronto, Alice vio un destello que iluminó por una milésima de segundo el cielo, atravesándolo, y su cerebro tardó apenas un diminuto pero lento segundo en procesar lo que había visto.

Enseguida, dijo su deseo, en voz baja, rápidamente y sin interrupciones, por si tal vez, al tardar en decirlo, no se cumpliera.

- Deseopoderserfelizalgunavez.

Ese era el verdadero deseo de Alice: ser feliz. Poder volver a tener una buena vida. No le importaba cómo, solo quería eso.

No terminaba de pesar en eso, cuando tuvo una visión, que se venía repitiendo en los últimos días en su mente y la atemorizaba demasiado: el de un hombre, o algo así, con una gran palidez y unos atemorizantes ojos rojos, que caminaba despacio por el bosque cercano al lugar donde estaba. Era de noche, una noche de luna nueva. El "hombre" iba con expresión casi divertida, como si fuera a cazar a alguien del lugar. A alguien que debía de ser indefenso.

Como si la fuera a cazar a ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alice. Ella sabía que _eso_ no era una persona, que era algo muy peligroso y que iba a atacar a algo o alguien en cualquier momento. Probó, con su poder, para ver si no iba por ella, pero no podía ver nada.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que la visión ocurriría muy pronto. Espió una vez más por la ventana, y se aterrorizó: el mismo hombre de su visión se abría paso por el bosque que estaba frente a su ventana, y miraba hacia donde estaba ella, sonriendo. Rápidamente, tanto que Alice no se dio cuenta, bajo la cabeza y caminó decidido hacia la entrada.

De pronto, ella escuchó pasos a lo lejos, rápidos. Un segundo después, alguien entró a su habitación, y la volvió a acostar en su cama. Se asustó un poco, pero esa misma persona le habló para calmarla.

- Todo estará bien, Alice - murmuró nerviosamente uno de los médicos del psiquiátrico, el que la trataba más bien y con el que ella se había encariñado. -. Todo estará bien.

Ella tuvo ganas de preguntar qué pasaba, por qué hablaba así, pero él siguió hablando, como si no hubiera tiempo para eso.

- Esto sólo te dolerá un poco, descuida, es para salvarte.

Antes de que Alice pudiera preguntar qué quería decir con eso, el médico acercó su boca a su cuello. Enseguida, ella sintió un par de punzadas, y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que se estaba empezando a "quemar" internamente. Primero esa quemazón recorrió su cuello, y luego llegó a sus brazos, su cabeza, su torso, sus piernas…

Alice ya no podía ver nada, porque ese dolor la llevaba a la inconsciencia. Sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta al abrirse de golpe, algo parecido a un gruñido, un sonido como de algo que se aplastara hasta quebrarse…

Y después, no sintió más nada, salvo esa quemazón que se había apoderado de ella…

________________________

Renesmee miraba y miraba como su tía iba de acá para allá acomodando la casa. Eso lo hacía cada 4 horas, aproximadamente. Y ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Y a veces le encantaba ayudar. Tenía 1 año aunque, más bien, aparentaba tener 3.

Era la hora del crepúsculo. El cielo se volvía de tonos anaranjados y rojizos, y a Ness le encantaba eso. Se asomaba a la ventana y miraba. A veces la acompañaban sus padres Bella y Edward, sus abuelos Carlisle o Esme, y algunas veces sus tíos: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Ese día, la pequeña duende la acompañaba.

- Hermoso, ¿no? - le preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente.

Renesmee apenas movió la cabeza, y después, apoyando su pequeña palma en la cara de su tía, le transmitió un pequeño "sí", en señal de afirmación.

Poco a poco, el cielo se tornó más oscuro, la luna llena apareció como un gran círculo luminoso y las diminutas estrellas brillosas comenzaron a salpicar la noche de luz. Se escuchaba el murmullo del río que se encontraba fuera de la casa de los Cullen, y el bosque mostraba, a pesar de estar oscuro, un paisaje hermoso y vivo.

De pronto, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, y sorprendió a ambas. Enseguida Ness cerró sus ojos chocolates, juntó sus pálidas manos y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Alice sólo se quedó mirando, como pensando o recordando algo…

- Tía Alice…

La duende se giró hacia su sobrina, y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué, Nessie? - le preguntó.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza, y después miró, a través de sus cobrizos rizos, la cara de su querida tía.

Finalmente, contestó a su pregunta.

- Yo le pedí un deseo a la estrella fugaz - calló un segundo, pero siguió -, y quería saber si se va a cumplir.

Alice sonrió, y le contestó a Renesmee.

- Mira, Nessie, hace ya mucho tiempo yo también pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz, esperando que se cumpliera. Ese deseo era poder ser feliz. ¿Y sabes qué?, se cumplió: conocí a tu tío Jazz, me casé, tuve todo el amor de esta gran familia, y, por último, tú llegaste a mi vida pequeña hermosa - finalizó, con una pícara sonrisa, que hizo reír a la pequeña.

Después, hubo un momento de silencio, y la nena decidió hablar.

- Entonces… ¿es un "sí"?

- ¡Claro! - gritó Alice.

Las dos rieron juntas, y se abrazaron dulcemente. Ness pensando en lo que deseó, y Mary Alice Brandon Cullen pensando en que consiguió ser verdaderamente feliz gracias a que pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

______________________________________________

**¿Les gustó? :D**

**Me imagino que adivinaron quién era el hombre de la visión de Alice: James.**

**Este es uno de los primeros fics de Twilight que hago.**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
